The Pinkprint Tour
The Pinkprint Tour is the third concert world tour by Nicki Minaj. The tour supported her third studio album, The Pinkprint. Trey Songz and Ester Dean were the opening acts for the first European leg. Meek Mill, Rae Sremmurd, Tinashe, and Dej Loaf were the opening acts for the North American leg. The first leg was in Europe, starting March 16, 2015 and ending April 12, 2015. It was an arena tour. Tickets for the European leg went on pre-sale on December 10, 2014 to all Nicki Minaj Fan Club members, and went on sale to the general public on December 12, 2014. The second & third leg was series of festival runs in North America and Europe, respectively. The fourth leg was held in North America (United States and Canadian run) from July 17, 2015 to August 19, 2015. Tickets for the North American leg went on pre-sale on March 18, 2015 and general admission on March 20, 2015. It was her first North American amphitheater and arena tour. The tour will eventually extend into Australia, Brazil, more United States dates, as well as additional European dates. Set List This set list is representative of the European leg as a whole. Additional performed, will be named at the bottom. # "All Things Go" # "I Lied" # "The Crying Game" # "Only" # "Moment 4 Life" # "Feeling Myself" # "Want Some More" # "Truffle Butter" # "Bitch Fuck" # "Did It On'em" # "Beez in the Trap" # "***Flawless Remix" # "Dance (A$$) Remix" # "Anaconda" # "Pills n Potions" # "Marilyn Monroe" # "Save Me" # "Grand Piano" # "Super Bass" # "Trini Dem Girls" # "Whip It" # "Va Va Voom" # "Pound the Alarm" # "Turn Me On" # "Bang Bang" # "The Night Is Still Young" # "Starships" On some dates, Nicki performed some various songs that were not officially on the setlist. Itty Bitty Piggy, Go Hard, Chi-Raq, Danny Glover (Remix), Throw Sum Mo, Hold Yuh (Remix) and No Flex Zone (Remix) were performed throughout different shows. Tour dates } |Austin | rowspan="2" |United States |Circuit of the Americas |rowspan="2"|N/A |- |June 26, 2015 |Los Angeles |Staples Center |- style="background: rgb(221, 221, 221);" | colspan="6" |'Europe' |- |July 1, 2015 |Roskilde |Denmark |Festival Site |rowspan="5"|N/A |- |July 3, 2015 |Lahti |Finland |Mukkula |- |July 5, 2015 |London |England |Finsbury Park |- |July 10, 2015 |Frauenfeld |Switzerland |Grosse Allmend |- |July 11, 2015 |Liège |Belgium |Astrid Park |- style="background: rgb(221, 221, 221);" | colspan="5" |'North America' |- |July 17, 2015 |Dallas | rowspan="5" |United States |Gexa Energy Pavilion | rowspan="19"|Meek Mill Rae Sremmurd Tinashe Dej Loaf |- |July 20, 2015 |Miami |Bayfront Park Amphitheater |- |July 22, 2015 |Bristow |Jiffy Lube Live |- |July 24, 2015 |Holmdel |PNC Bank Arts Center |- |July 26, 2015 |Brooklyn |Barclays Center |- |July 28, 2015 |Toronto | rowspan="2" |Canada |Molson Canadian Amphitheater |- |July 29, 2015 |Montreal |Bell Centre |- |July 31, 2015 |Clarkston | rowspan="9" |United States |DTE Energy Music Theatre |- |August 2, 2015 |Atlanta |Aaron's Amphitheater |- |August 4, 2015 |Charlotte |PNC Music Pavilion |- |August 6, 2015 |Camden |Susquehanna Bank Center |- |August 8, 2015 |Burgettstown |First Niagara Pavilion |- |August 9, 2015 |Tinley Park |First Midwest Bank Amphitheater |- |August 11, 2015 |Denver |Pepsi Center |- |August 13, 2015 |Chula Vista |Sleep Train Amphitheater |- |August 14, 2015 |Concord |Concord Pavilion |- |August 16, 2015 |Vancouver | rowspan="3" |Canada |Rogers Arena |- |August 18, 2015 |Calgary |Scotiabank Saddledome |- |August 19, 2015 |Edmonton |Rexall Place |} Notes * A''' This concert is a part of the X Games Austin Festival, which is in occurrence with the 2015 Summer X Games. * '''B This concert is a part of the 2015 BET Experience, which is culminated with the BET Awards. * C''' This concert is a part of the Roskilde Festival 2015. * '''D This concert is a part of the Summer Up Festival 2015. * E''' This concert is a part of the 2015 Wireless Festival and will be co-headlined with David Guetta. * '''F This concert is a part of the Openair Frauenfeld 2015. * G This concert is a part of the Les Ardentes Festival 2015. Photos Tpp_tour_pic_1.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_2.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_3.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_4.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_5.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_6.png Tpp_tour_pic_7.png Tpp_tour_pic_8.jpg Videos European leg Category:Tours Category:Projects Category:2015 Category:The Pinkprint Tour